


Hunger

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: Deep down, denied even by themself most of the time, the vaunted Warrior of Light had many hungers that they wouldn't dare reveal in polite company...Thank the Twelve that court manners apparently never stuck for the crown prince of Garlemald, then.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 45





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of [ZenoHika week](https://twitter.com/zenohikaweek) using the prompt "hunger" for inspiration.

There were both beasts in their own twisted ways, so very alike despite their morals being misaligned.

Zenos yae Galvus, utterly feral in his desire for a true battle, forsaking all and everything for a chance to sate his animalistic desires, even things that were not his to forsake in the first place. Inhuman strength granted to him by his lineage and untold experiments only helped to fan the rumors whispered through the imperial palace that the crown prince was, perhaps, something other than Garlean, something too decidedly _other_ to grant a name to.

Meanwhile, at first glance, the vaunted Warrior of Light was so different from the prince that drawing similarities between the two would have been an almost laughable concept. But then, after stripping away the amiable exterior and desire to assist nearly everyone they stumbled across, the comparisons were nigh undeniable. When it came down to it and this "hero" was sent out unto the battlefield, the strength which fueled them, the unceasing nature of their assault… it all bordered on unnatural in its intensity.

Of course, such power was celebrated and treated with awe by the forces of Eorzea and the Far East and whatever other factions may put them to use. And yet, with awe inevitably came fear and, though such murmurings could barely be heard over the praises and congratulations thrown their way, even the warrior's closest allies rarely found themselves wondering just _what_ laid beneath the humanoid guise of their celebrated hero for them to have such strength.

They were both beasts in their own right, and every beast had particular hungers.

That was how they came to be in this situation, the Warrior of Light liked to think.

Fraternizing with the enemy was a sin that everyone likely thought them incapable of, but they took it a step further, just as they did with anything else they attempted. They found themselves pinned beneath the crown prince of the most hated nation in the land, but made no move to even attempt to escape… Not that they were likely to be able to, at this point; Garleans were larger and more muscular than most other races and Zenos was particularly gigantic even by those standards. Even the warrior's prodigious strength would probably only just budge him with him being in such an advantageous position, especially with their weapon being abandoned to one side, having been knocked aside in a short-lived, but obligatory, struggle.

They had both done this song and dance before, after all.

So they simply settled beneath the hard ground, trying to avoid thinking of how they were betraying every cause they fought for by instead focusing on how the prince's long, golden hair ringed his head like the halo of a decidedly fallen angel.

For once, Zenos was actually indirectly helping them as his head dipped down, mouth opening to bare teeth that quickly clamped down on their throat with brutal precision, only just grazing their jugular as skin and flesh parted from the force of such a powerful bite. Sure enough, all thoughts of betrayal flickered immediately to survival, body struggling and bucking in a bid for self-preservation, but… there was no real force behind their instinctual flailings.

Their body may have believed it was in the midst of battle, but their mind knew slightly better… and it _craved_ the controlled sense of danger it was being put under, so much so that the mere act of being bitten suffused their groin with warmth. Such a sensation of peril mirrored the feeling they experienced during a fight and, regardless of how much they might protest whenever Zenos insisted their bloodlust equaled his own, they simply could not deny their true nature and the wants and _hungers_ that accompanied it, not when their bestial side rose up so readily in response to danger.

And it seemed as though Zenos was going to remind them of that little fact over and over, no matter how many times it took until it stuck.

The prince closed his lips round the wound he had inflicted upon their throat, tongue lashing against it to lap up any blood as he sucked _hard_ against their throat, serving both to draw out more of their lifeforce and to make an ugly, purple mark on their flesh that would surely raise unwelcome questions if not properly concealed. Such harsh treatment, meanwhile, served only to intensify the heat pooling in the hero's groin and, with a gasp, those feeble flailings turned to long rolls and bucks, their body finally clicking with their mind and realizing that they _wanted_ this.

There was a chuckle muffled against their skin for but a moment before Zenos at last released their throat, crimson-stained tongue lavishing over his similarly-painted lips. "Finally accepting your bestial urges for what they are, my friend?" He rasped. "It is about time. That loving, self-sacrificing demeanor never befit you."

"Shut up and fuck me already." They growled back, hands trying to wriggle free from the iron grip he had on their wrists so they could, perhaps, wound him in a similar way, mar that pristine, royal skin of his.

Another chuckle, teasing and so damnably unfazed by everything that was going on. Unfortunately for them, it seemed he had no intention of fully indulging in their carnal desires as he instead firmly pressed his knee in between their legs, not hard enough to crush, but also nowhere close to soft either. With that done, he leaned down to once more claim their throat with a feral bite.

This time, the action wrenched a _moan_ out of them and they rolled their hips up against the knee pressing into them. Certainly, it was harsh and not at all what they truly desired from this little encounter, but the rough friction it produced was better than letting their groin ache in neglect. And ache it most definitely did; that second bite made pain lance through the very core of their being, but also pleasure brought about from the sirensong allure of danger.

They were losing blood, yes, and who knew just how much more the prince was going to harm them before he was through, but they were the furthest thoughts from their mind, along with any other ones that were anywhere close to coherent. Their mission, all the lives entrusted to them as the Warrior of Light, the fact that they very much should not be grinding against the prince of the enemy faction like some cheap whore given a sack of gil, all of it was lost to the twisted ecstasy of peril, slipping away in the time between seconds until the only thought on their mind was more, more, _more_ , anything to even attempt to satiate the hunger that they didn't realize resided in them until they met this horrid, wonderful man.

Thankfully, he saw fit to at least give them a taste of what he could provide, if not outright gorge that insatiable beast in them. After that second bite, he quickly moved on to a third, then a fourth, not even remaining in one place for long enough to stem the tide of blood his actions wrought. All the while, his hands pressed down on them even harder, pinning them down with enough force that they could feel their bones creaking beneath his touch.

But they knew he wouldn't snap their wrists; that wouldn't be any fun.

Instead, he continued biting, roaming down to their exposed collarbones and shoulders once he ran out of room to claim as his own on their throat. Every bite after the second one drew another noise of pleasure from the Warrior of Light, sent another burst of exquisite pleasure to pool in their abdomen, made them grind harder against the prince's knee in some desperate bid to quell the _ache_ they had growing within themself, the _hunger_ that his royal cock would surely satisfy at least partially. In its absence, however, this was the best they could get in their current situation and, after a few minutes of needy, frustrated rutting, it seemed as though the best was good enough for now.

After one final bite on the shoulder of their dominant arm, after he had painted a veritable mosaic of their own blood across their neck and shoulders, they came, breathless and gasping, body as taut as a bow as their clothes were stained in the slick warmth of their own fluids. A beat, two, and the prince withdrew from atop them even as their orgasm was still washing over them, choosing instead to loom at his full height, tongue flicking out around his own lips in some lazy, half-hearted attempt to clean the crimson around his mouth.

Though he moved immediately, he waited until the Warrior of Light somewhat regained their senses—or at least until their body flopped bonelessly against the ground—before speaking.

"I do hope that you will provide a better fight the next time we meet." His voice was _almost_ as monotone as ever, slightly more gravelly with the barest hint of exertion, a feral, _hungry_ edge to it, eagerly awaiting their next meeting, their next hunt.

But not as much as the Warrior of Light was.

"If you do, I may just find you worthy enough to claim you completely."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
